Of special importance to newly developing enterprises which have multiple users at several different sites, many different types of problem situations are presented to the designer, the proposal-maker, and configurator of Server Farm facilities.
Part of this solution is the need to establish and utilize the “user-weights” involved according to the data in the Customer Profile which was developed in connection with U.S. Ser. No. 09/813,671 now abandoned.
In order for a designer or developer to provide a solution configuration for a customer having many users or an enterprise with multiple numbers of client-user terminals involved, there must be concluded a calculation as to the appropriate number and type of servers that would be required as per the configuration development in U.S. Ser. No. 09/813,672 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,828 and Ser. No. 09/813,670. Part of that design and development work for an appropriate proposal involves calculating the weight (stress) of users relative to a typical benchmark user for the Thin Client Sizing Tool.
Often neglected and seldom investigated data, in the prior art methods of estimation and configuration of Server Farms for enterprises, was the area of “user weights” which involves the types of users who use the various application programs in a system. These can now be identified in terms of light, medium, heavy and super-heavy users. As a result, these factors can now be taken into the development of algorithms which will help provide the most appropriate solution for a given enterprise or group of users.
One area of specific development which had often been ignored or unknown, in past estimations, was that of determining the level of stress, the speed or the quality and quantity of usage involved by the different types of personnel who are denoted as “user-types”. Then by taking into consideration the different types of applications involved with each user-type as they impact on overall network operations, this information could then be factored in.
As a result, the presently-described method for calculating the user weights in the Thin Client Sizing Tool operation can now be done to eliminate much of the guesswork and to help develop a more accurate configuration solution.